What Have You Done?
by TheQuarryBeatles
Summary: A look back on Red's life, showing his connection to Lizzie and everything else. I suck at making summaries but give the story a chance.
1. The meeting

**Author's Note: Please review, I would really appreciate your help! Do not read if you're looking for romance between those two.**

* * *

November, 1986

He rushed his way through the hallways and stopped at the reception counter. Nurses ran in and out, getting files and making phone calls, and occasionally shouting at each other. The whole place was a mess but he needed to get there in time.

He found one nurse who seemed calmer than the others, running her fingers through patients' files. She seemed to be on her 50s, so he figured she might have some heart. "Excuse me" The nurse didn't do more than sigh. "I'm looking for someone."

She sighed again, and, still checking the files, pointed at a large isle of about 50 people standing a few feet away from them. "Get in the line".

"No, you see," He looked at her name tag "Nancy, I can't do that. This is kind of an emergency and I would really appreciate if you could help me."

For the first time, Nancy bothered to look at him. A tall, blonde haired man, probably on his late 20s. His typical 80s hair made some kind of contrast to the dark-blue camouflage cap he had on. The uniform, camouflaged in the same color, was too large for him, giving him a funny look. His black boots were tied tight on his feet, showing dedication. The decorations stuck to the left side of his jacket were too many for someone so young.

"Boy, are those clothes really yours?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, thankful for finally catching her attention. "US Navy."

Nancy smirked, impressed. Maybe she ought to give him some help after all. "All right." The nurse went to the list of patients and rooms "What name are you looking for?"

"Reddington."

Nancy went through some pages until she finally found it. She turned to him again. "All right, they're in the surgery section. You just have to walk through this hallway, turn to your left, then to your right and you'll find it. Room 84."

He shouted a thank you as he ran down the hallway, trying not to bump into the doctors and nurses who rushed through the hallways in the same speed as him.

He slowed his walk as he got closer. There was a man sitting on the waiting chairs in front of the room, too distracted by his own thoughts to notice he was there.

"Hank!" The man raised his head in response. He was on his early 30s, had a short brown hair and wore a very crumpled suit with a loose blue tie. His frown seemed to disappear as he saw the military coming. He got up from his seat to meet him.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"I came as fast as I could." They gave each other a quick hug and sat on the chairs. The military look at the other man's clothes and his tired expression. "No offense, but you look awful."

Hank smiled. "Not as much as you though" They both laughed. "Honestly, how do they even let you use their uniform with that haircut?"

The man took off his cap to pet his own hair, laughing. There was a moment of silence.

"Nervous?" He gazed at Hank, analyzing him.

"Well, yeah. But who wouldn't be?"

The man nodded, playing with the cap, distracted. Nurses and doctors passed by and the times seemed to never pass. "Listen, Hank." His voice was low and tense. Hank looked at him, predicting where he was going. "If you want to stop now, I'll completely understand. I can take care of every-"

"Are you kidding?" The answer took the other man by surprise. "Now more than ever, we have to keep going."

"Hank, it's too dangerous. From now on, you can't just risk your life. She needs you!"

"And I will be there for her." His ton of voice was strangely calm "But I can't stop now. This is too important."

The military looked down, angry. Hank noticed. "Look, I know what I'm doing. I'm the big bro, remember?" He put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. He still looked mildly angry, but nodded.

The next ten minutes were followed by silence. Hank balanced his leg nervously, watched by his young brother. That whole thing was destroying Hank and he knew it. He had become obsessed with all of this, too compromised. I mean, not that he himself wasn't compromised as well, he was. But he is not the one with his whole future behind those doors.

That was what made him so angry. Because he, unlike his brother, had nothing to lose with this whole thing they were doing. He didn't have anyone who needed him to be alive. He didn't have someone to come back to everyday when he got home. But Hank had, and he was wasting it. He was so obsessive he didn't even care. Selfish bastard.

(x) (x)

The surgery room doors opened and a doctor came out, still wearing gloves and medical cap. Both brothers stood up, waiting for his announcement. The doctor smiled at them. "Everything went fine."

They sighed in relief and hugged each other, laughing. The doctor continued. "She's still resting but you can come and say hi."

Hank thanked the doctor and turned to his brother. "I'll be right back". He nodded and watched as Hank passed through the doors, full of excitement.

(x) (x) (x)

A few minutes later Hank came back. He stood up in front of his brother, smiling. "She's beautiful". He laughed and hugged his brother again."Congratulations, Hank". His eyes were a mix of happiness and some kind emptiness. "I'm truly happy for ya".

They let go of the hug. Hank put an arm around his brother. "Do you wanna see her?"

He smiled. "I would love to."

(x)

They entered a very well lit room where pictures of babies were hung in yellow painted walls. On the opposite side of the door there was a window and right under it, a hospital bed with a woman laying on it. She was smiling at the little baby in her arms, wrapped in a towel.

She raised her eyes, noticing their presence. "Hey". Her smile could fill a room.

Hank led him toward her. He smiled at her, kindly. "How you doin', Julia?" He said, softly kissing her forehead.

"I couldn't be better." She noticed his eyes gazing the baby in pure admiration. "You wanna hold her?"

He looked back at her. "Can I?" She responded by carefully handing the baby to him.

He gently took the baby, getting used to her weight. She was awake, and stared at him with big, confused, beautiful blue eyes. He laughed in amazement. Julia made the honors. "Uncle Ray, say hi to Lizzie."

He couldn't stop staring at her, she was beautiful. Her tiny little hand rubbed her eye, showing she was tired. He laughed at the adorable gesture and gently placed a kiss in her forehead, looking at her once more.

"Hello, Lizzie" He said, smiling.

* * *

**I pictured Red in this with James Spader's Pretty in Pink hairstyle in mind. Here is a link in case you're wondering: wp/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/tumblr_mol05fsh2s1qhhxd4o1_ **

** I apologize in advance for any kind of english mistakes, since it's not my natural language. **

**Do you have any opinions, suggestions? Review!**


	2. The Job

**Author's Note: Here it is! This one is more about introducing the character. PAY ATTENTION ON DATES. Maybe there will be times when I'll go to the past (like now) so it's important for you to pay attention at the dates. The US invasions told here are all true, but the one in Lebanon was changed to a later month so it could fit the story.**

**Guest from the other chapter, thank you for tellig that, I tried to google the uniforms they used to wear but didn't find it. It'll be changed as soon as I can.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

March, 1984

It's a big saloon, a real big saloon. The walls were painted white, and the floor was incredibly well-polished. The stage, about 20 inches tall, had a big sign written "Class of 1984". It was filled with military men and women, most of them were already on the left side, with diplomas on their hands. In the middle, there was a general, calling out names and handing the diplomas. And on the right side, only three left waiting to get their diplomas.

Ray looked at the crowd in front of him, sitting on their metal chairs and clapping as each name was called. Mothers and fathers and sons and daughters and wives and husbands. None of them were his.

"Scott, Samuel!"

Again, the claps. A man next to Ray gave one step forward, then turned to his right and walked marching toward the general. Ray clapped along with the others this time. "Go, Sammy" He thought. Sam smiled at his sister and his parents, who waved cheerfully.

But it wasn't like he had no one.

"McKenzie, Rachel!"

He had Hank.

A large group of people, formed from kids to an elder couple, got up from their sits and shouted as a shy Rachel thanked the general and got her diploma.

The general waited until Rachel got to her position and her family made silence to continue. "And now" he said "I would like to introduce the top of the class, graduating with honors."He made a pause for dramatic effect. "Reddington, Raymond!"

The crowd clapped politely. He took one step forward, then turned to his left side and marched. The claps continued as he took his diploma. "Good job, kid." The general gave a small tap on his shoulder and offered his hand. "Thank you, sir." Ray said as he shook his superior's hand.

He looked at the crowd again. In the third roll, still sitting, Hank smiled at him, clapping his hands and nodding in approval. It was good to have him there. Good.

The general began a speech about goals and the future as Ray marched to his colleagues, stopping next to Sam. He smiled at Ray. "Son of a bitch" he whispered "stole the whole moment to yourself." Ray chuckled. "If you want the moment" he replied "then next time make sure to be better than me." To which he answered with a smirk "Done." They both giggled.

The general stopped the speech and looked at them. He was not amused. They straighten up and made silence, trying hard not to laugh. "As I was saying" he continued "all of you have a long life ahead of you. Keep doing what you're doing right now and I promise, the future will be bright."

Oh, how wrong he was.

(x) (x) (x)

June, 1984

The troops have stopped on Yemmen, on their way to the Persian Gulf. Apparently, the government was trying to shut down two Iranian fighter planes over an area of the Persian Gulf proclaimed as a protected zone for shipping. The general said that they would probably have no need for their help, it was just in case.

And as he said, they were there, but didn't really have to do anything.

Ray got a medal for that.

(x) (x) (x)

October, 1984

They were sent to Lebanon, to help out with an operation of peacekeeping. This time was more thrilling, there were bombings and tragedies and explosions. In the end they went away and that was it.

He got another medal.

(x) (x) (x)

October, 1985

The U.S. Navy pilots intercepted an Egyptian airliner and forced it to land in Sicily. The airliner was carrying the hijackers of the Italian cruise ship Achille Lauro who had killed an American citizen during the hijacking.

His third medal.

(x) (x) (x)

On November 3rd of 1985, he was finished.

He was going to resign and that was it. The army wasn't half as challenging as he thought it would be, and, frankly enough, he was starting to wish for a WWIII to begin just to spice things up. He wasn't a patriotic anyway; in fact, he couldn't care less about that. He just wanted the thrill, and he sure wasn't getting it there.

He called Hank to tell him about his decision. His brother, a former soldier, tried to talk him out of the decision but they both knew that was just him trying to keep Ray in a job, since he quit for the same reason.

By the end of the conversation, it was all set. In about a week the troops would get out of Italy, where they were still settled, and arrive in the US, where he would resign and go to DC, to be with Hank and Julia.

By the end of the week, however, he would change his mind.

(x) (x) (x)

November 5th, 1985.

It was night. Sam was heavily snoring on the top of the bunk bed as Ray tried to sleep, rolling on the bed, looking for a good position. He eventually gave up and just decided to stare at the bed "ceiling".

A few minutes of pure contemplation passed until he heard a phone ring. His phone.

Ray cautiously sat on the bed and paid attention to the sound. It kept ringing. He quietly got up and reached for his bag, taking the phone, still ringing. He had gained this phone from his superior on the Italy operation. Since he was the leader of his team, the general had given him the phone to essential communication only. It had never made or received a phone call until this point.

It continued to ring, resistant. He answered. "Who is this?" He asked suspiciously. "Where did you get this number?" There was silence for a moment, until he finally heard a voice. " Get out of the ship, quietly, and wait in the pier."

Ray's mind started to race. "Why would I do that for?" He heard a scoff coming from the other line. "Because you want to." And it hung up.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. Obvious mistery thingie. But it was just a way to get where I'm going to get into. Once again, reviews are what keep me going!**


End file.
